


Forever And A Day

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Discussion of Violence, M/M, Spanking, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Liam doubts that Noel really fathered his daughter, Noel thinks that Liam has daddy issues.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Forever And A Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this feels a little out of the comfort zone of oasis fanfiction (at least I haven't seen any daddy kink here, if there's something like this, please point me in the direction!), but I also tried to get a little out of my own comfort zone, so it fits, I think.  
> I don't think I'm that good at writing a little more fucked up things (which is ironic considering the pairing I've been writing for the past few months), but I wanted to try and this is the result!  
> There is discussion of their father/his abuse, so if you're uncomfortable with/triggered by that, maybe this isn't the fic for you.

“Look, all I’m saying is it could be anybody’s.” He has been going on about it for the last half hour, mostly monologuing and Noel could pretend not to hear him, but he’s gotten louder now and there’s a sneer in his voice that drives Noel up the wall.

He can’t put up with it anymore and suddenly he finds himself shouting, “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

His brother’s eyes narrow and the evil in his eyes is now twinkling openly at Noel as he snarls, “No need to get your knickers in a twist! It’ll be years before the papers realize that she’s got no eyebrows, you can still play her daddy until then!”

Noel closes his eyes, won’t see him. Maybe then his ears will close up as well.

“And I’m sure you’ll be a great daddy to her, better than ours anyway.” His ears still hear Liam’s spiteful drawl and how he’s breathing through his nose, heavy and angry and like drills in Noel’s brain. Fucking idiot making his skin crawl with his stupidity.

“So that’s what this is about. You’re jealous of your own niece, yeah? ‘cause she’s got a nicer _daddy_ than you?” He spits the word at Liam. Fucking who even says that? Might be the first time the word’s ever left his mouth.

He hears Liam sucking in air. One moment of silence filled with delicious anticipation on Noel’s part — so he got him then. “Fucking… - no man! What’re you talking about?”, Liam is stammering suddenly, and this is tasty. Something to bite his teeth in and devour until his bloodlust is sated.

“You’re a grown man now, Liam, and still not over not having a nice _daddy_?” He walks over to where Liam is sitting and sits down on the coffee table in front of him. Noel looks down at him and his ears aren’t ringing anymore but his blood is rushing through him faster and something that feels like sheer power makes his head dizzy.

“Pathetic”, he says and enjoys the taste as he lets the syllables roll over his tongue. Liam is fidgeting on the sofa and his eyes are running around the room, but there is no escape. Noel has him in a corner now and he’s going to bleed him dry.

“Look up when you’re spoken to!” Liam’s eyes shoot up and for a second Noel sees a hint of fear in them before they become small and sharp with anger. So he’s going to put up a fight then. Good, Noel thinks, he can have that if he fancies being crushed to pieces.

“The fuck are you talking about?”, Liam hisses, “I’m not your supposed daughter, don’t fucking talk to me like that!”

“Oh?”, Noel quips, “you sure about that? Might as well be with the way you’re behaving yourself.” He grins at him mockingly in the way he has perfected over the course of his, or rather Liam’s, life.

“The way _I’m_ behaving myself?”, Liam has gotten up and towers over Noel, arms swinging at his sides and blazing eyes, “ _you’re_ the one who’s trying to act like me fucking dad, Mr can’t-even-father-his-own-daughter! And I’m only five years younger, you can’t tell me anything, alright?”

His voice itches in Noel’s ears and it’s electrifying in a way that makes him sick, but he still gets up and backs Liam towards the sofa. He’s smaller than Liam, but he _is_ his older brother and no matter how old they are, those five years will always be like a pedestal under his feet.

“Oh, I can’t tell you anything?” He comes closer until he knows the back of Liam’s legs hits the sofa and he’ll be in danger of falling over if Noel pushes him back any further. “Don’t think that’s how it works actually. If I remember correctly, you agreed that I’m in charge, in fact _begged_ me to come and take over for you, because _you_ couldn’t do it on your own.”

He forces his foot in between Liam’s feet and presses himself up against his legs, bares his teeth in a grin at the way Liam’s upper body curves away from him. “So you’ll find that I’m well in the position to tell you”, Noel breathes out, long and hard, lets it travel over Liam’s neck, “ _everything._ And you’ll do it because you know you can’t do it without me.”

He pushes forward and Liam goes flying down, landing sprawled out on the sofa below Noel. His legs are spread and Noel steps between them, so he won’t be able to get up. Liam glares at him, eyebrows drawn together and he reminds Noel of fighting as children, dangling something over Liam’s head until he’d scream and kick Noel’s legs and finally start crying like a fucking siren.

He doesn’t cry now, doesn’t scream either, just hisses coldly, “ _I_ can’t do without you? I’m not the one who’s fucking obsessed with controlling what I do! You fucking creep! That’s not normal, innit, always trying to control what your brother does?” His chest is heaving, but that’s the only thing that gives away how upset he is and it’s infuriating. He should be in bits by now, shattered in Noel’s hands so he can put him back together the way he wants.

“Oh yeah?”, Noel replies, making the words up as he goes in this new territory. He needs to get back to where he knows how to play, where he knows the stage directions to their choreographed fights by heart. He inhales, but before he can, Liam is talking again.

“Oh yeah?”, he mocks, spitting Noel’s words back at him. “Just shut up, man. You’ve been fucking obsessed with me since forever, just admit it! Probably really think you’re me dad or summat, don’t you?”

His eyes have become small and calculating and it looks wrong in his open face, it’s unnerving Noel. He doesn’t know how they got here, and he doesn’t have the time or the head to think about it right now, needs to get ahead of Liam again.

So he kicks at his feet and pushes Liam’s legs together roughly, then kneels above him, grabs Liam’s shirt and yanks him forward so his face is on eye-level with Noel’s throat. Liam breathes in sharply but doesn’t react in any other way and that won’t do. Noel nestles his hand away from Liam’s shirt and grabs him by the hair in his neck, tugging his head back so Liam has to look up at him. He twists his fingers in his hair and pulls harder, tilting his head at an even more uncomfortable angle until he’s satisfied with the look of pain on Liam’s face.

He brings his face close to Liam’s and thinks about just spitting on him, fat drops of contempt on his pretty face. But he doesn’t, only stares at Liam with hard eyes and sorts through his words until he gets the right ones.

“So what you’re really saying is you wish I was your dad, innit?”, he laughs coldly. “Now it all makes sense. Always begging me”, he makes his voice high like a girl’s, “ _oh please, Noel, read me another story; please, Noel, kiss me goodnight; oh please show me how to smoke cigarettes, Noel_ – do you know you still wanted to kiss me goodnight by then?”, he laughs again, “The sad thing is that I gave in to you and your insane behaviour – maybe you really can’t be blamed for your daddy issues when you had such a nice brother who’d do all that for you… Practically were your dad, weren’t I?”

Liam blinks up at him, slowly, sounding a little confused, “So you really do think you were my dad?”

“Think that’s about right, yeah”, Noel says, now going with it, because it feels right and fucking good, like he’s going somewhere with this.

“Alright. That’s interesting”, Liam tries to sound like it’s anything but interesting, but Noel can hear the little nervous – excited? – hitch in his voice, “You do know though that you usually don’t suck your dad’s cock, right?”

Noel would like to point out that blood relation really isn’t something that has held Liam back from doing way more than just sucking someone’s cock, but he can’t shake this balance they’ve found now. They’re heading towards something and Noel wants to see what it’s like, so instead he says, “Well, I guess in some households you do, some people seem to like it, don’t they? As I said, daddy issues, you should know, right?” He breathes in and out slowly, trying not to be too loud while waiting on what Liam will say.

Liam tilts his head and Noel lets him, making his hand in his hair slightly looser. “I suppose”, Liam says and pauses. He’s too slow and Noel has to pull his hair again which earns him an angry glare, but after all Liam continues, “You think _I_ ’d like it?”

“Well what do you think?”, Noel asks in return.

“I think it’d be alright”, Liam says like he’s contemplating what he should eat for dinner and Noel isn’t patient enough for this.

“Either it is or it isn’t, make up your mind!”

Liam rolls his eyes at Noel and shrugs, “Yeah, yeah, it’s alright, fine! We can do it.”

He’s talking like a bored child and it’s making Noel angry again. “Well then we’ll do it”, he says like it’s a challenge and stares down at Liam in search for signs of resistance, but to his relief he can’t find any.

“Shouldn’t I be the one in your lap then?”, Liam says and he’s smirking, but there’s only a little sass and more genuine curiosity in his question.

“What?”, Noel asks caught off guard.

“You know”, Liam says and he’s trying to wave his hands in Noel’s face like when he’s a little embarrassed about what he’s saying, “you want me to call you daddy, right? Shouldn’t I be sitting in your lap then or don’t it work like that?”

“Fucking hell, Liam, I don’t know if I want to pretend that you’re actually my son!”, Noel blurts out. Liam is too direct, he should learn the fine art of communicating between the lines because Noel isn’t sure that he can do this if he has to talk about it.

“Whatever”, Liam says and after a second adds, “Daddy.” His voice sounds little and soft and Noel knows that he does it to rile him up, but he can’t deny the effect it has on him. So it’s on then.

“Give us a kiss”, he says and watches curiously what Liam will do. Liam bats his lashes – he’s laying it on real thick, but Noel is into it. His jeans feel too tight already and his eyes are fixed on Liam’s pouty red lips that are always shiny with spit but seem to be particularly wet right now.

“Alright, daddy”, Liam breathes before he tilts his head up and plants a sloppy one on Noel. It’s very short and as expected very wet and before Noel can feel any more Liam pulls back again and looks up at him to see what he thinks of that.

It’s not enough, is what Noel thinks, so he grabs his chin and holds him in place. “Alright, and now do it proper. Open up”, he says before leaning down and kissing Liam again. Liam kisses back and opens his mouth immediately like Noel told him to and lets him push his tongue in deep. It’s really nice having him so compliant and easy after the last excruciating days.

Liam is already whimpering around his tongue and Noel isn’t sure if it’s genuine or if he’s putting on a show, but he likes it either way, makes him really hard. He isn’t sure what he wants to do next, maybe he could make him suck his cock, but he doesn’t know if he’d survive that when they’re doing it like this. He could keep kissing him until Liam becomes all red and blotchy because he doesn’t get enough air with Noel’s tongue in his mouth. That should be alright for a start, he thinks.

Liam’s mouth feels so soft under his and his insides are warm and smooth under Noel’s tongue. He only wishes the taste of beer wasn’t so prominent. Usually he doesn’t mind it, that’s just how they are, but now he wishes that he could feed Liam some of the biscuits they used to have as kids or maybe even his stupid cereal, just so he can lick the taste right out of his mouth again.

They’re thousands of miles away from Burnage though, so he’ll have to do with beer-Liam. And Liam’s really putting in a lot of effort to make him forget that it’s alcohol and not chocolate that lingers on his tongue. He’s clutching Noel’s sides in a familiar way and has started moaning high in his throat and Noel has no choice but to run his hands through Liam’s silky hair again and again like he’s brushing it with their big old comb before going to bed.

Liam leans his head back into Noel’s stroking hands and sighs, happy and careless. Noel holds him a bit tighter and sucks on his bottom lip before pulling back to look down at Liam. His face isn’t that red yet, but it’s definitely rosy and there’s a thin film of sweat on his forehead. “Do you like it?”, Noel asks and threads his fingers through Liam’s hair once more.

Reluctantly Liam blinks his eyes open and looks at him. “I do”, he says slowly.

“Yeah? What do you like?”

“I like it when you’re nice, yeah? Love it when you touch me like that”, he smiles up at Noel and leans his head even further into his hands. “Daddy.”

“You don’t make it that easy to be nice to you, though”, Noel says and sighs. Liam grins up at him like he’s just paid him a compliment, so Noel sighs again and tightens his grip on Liam’s hair, making his face hard, “That’s nothing to be proud of, you lunatic.”

Liam stops grinning and his eyes on Noel become intense like he’s about to say something earth-shattering. “You going to beat me then?”

“Am I what?”, Noel nearly chokes on his words, nearly drops his hard face.

“I said”, Liam says nonchalantly except for the promising dark look in his eyes, “do you want to beat me then?”

“No”, Noel stares down at him, “no, why would I want that?” His eyes narrow and he needs to control his voice, “what, you want to know what it’s like? Want daddy to smash your head in, too? Is it that way, huh?” His fingers bore into Liam’s scalp on their own accord and maybe Noel is shivering, but maybe it’s only Liam’s heavy, stuttering breath blowing against his neck. Maybe he does want to smash Liam’s head in right now, but Liam’s hands find their way to his hips and under his shirt and calm his sudden rage a little.

“Don’t want to get my pretty face smashed in”, he says, “but you could give it to me a bit. I can take it, you know?”

“You can take it?”, Noel is laughing now. “Alright, if you think you can take it – want me to go full _daddy_ on you?” He feels his eyes taking on a cruel shine that he would immediately wipe off his face with anyone else, but it’s Liam there and maybe he wants to scare him a little.

He finally gets off Liam’s lap and stands over him. Liam is looking up at him patiently and as easy as that Noel’s fully angry again. Expectant patience isn’t what he wants to see on Liam’s face. “Get up, boy”, he says and nearly flinches at the tone of his own voice. He sees that Liam does, too, but he’s not getting up. Now there’s a look on his face that Noel knows well, but not from Liam. His eyes are small again and full of resistance and even anger – but he wants this, _he_ wants Noel to go and show him what he’s been missing, and Noel is going to.

He bends down and grabs the front of Liam’s shirt, pulling him forward, and hisses in his ear, pronouncing every word dangerously clearly, “You’re getting up now. Go on, or I’ll make you.” He marks his threat by tightening his grip on Liam’s shirt and pushing him back hard. He stands up and watches Liam while he straightens the clasp of his belt with both his hands, moving slowly and surely. Liam rubs over the spot on his chest where Noel pushed him but doesn’t wait any longer and gets up. He’s stumbling a little, and when Noel normally would’ve impatiently stabled him, this time he lets Liam find his balance himself only to immediately step closer and throw him off it again. He grabs his arm hard, fingers probably leaving marks even through the fabric of his shirt, and yanks him towards the armrest of the sofa.

He lets Liam go again, only shortly, to find his eyes. They’re wide now and Noel isn’t quite sure if it’s surprise or fear or something else and maybe he should break this up to find out, but he’s also not quite sure if he _wants_ to. And Liam’s licking his lip now, so that’s that anyway. “You’re in for it now, boy”, he says, maybe a touch too loud, but he’s got the tone down, telling by the way he feels goose bumps rise under the flannel of his shirt. Liam’s still staring at him with parted lips and Noel is reminded of how painfully hard he is. He wants to shove himself between Liam’s red lips, wants to fuck his throat sore and choke him when he’s coming until it’s all spilling out of his mouth. But he’s doing _this_ now, wants this now, and so he grabs Liam again, turns him around and shoves him until he’s bent over the armrest with his face in the cushion where he’s just sat.

He steps behind him and pulls at Liam’s body until he’s arranged in a way that leaves his arse high up on the armrest. He watches Liam wind his head back in confusion and nearly laughs out loud. Did he really think that Noel would go and break his ribs? Smash in his head? He isn’t – wouldn’t be? – that kind of father. He hooks his fingers in Liam’s jeans and begins to pull them down. It’s not an easy thing to do with Liam’s belt still closed, but it’s not Noel’s problem if he chafes Liam’s skin. Liam is wiggling his bum as if to help and it does actually make it easier, so Noel lets him.

With the pants finally down Noel takes a moment to look at Liam’s arse. He’d love to take him like this, unprepared and impossible to fight back, but that’s for later maybe. He takes a breath and swats his hand down hard on Liam’s right arse cheek. His palm burns from the intensity, but he doesn’t feel it much over Liam whimpering “Daddy.” He’s probably doing it on purpose, has found his bravado again, but Noel doesn’t care, he’s going to have him helpless soon enough. Like when he was little and got lost out in the park, gasping upset and nearly in tears when Noel finally found him again, even though he had run off on purpose and left Noel to worry about him. He’d clutch Noel’s shirt and press his little face into his stomach, not letting go while all of Noel’s mates went off to play football somewhere else and left him alone to deal with his little brother. He’d pretend to be annoyed, but something inside his chest would make him feel warm all over when he wiped away Liam’s snotty tears and brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Now he’s wiping his palm down the backside of Liam’s exposed thigh like he got something on it when he spanked him. He feels Liam shiver at the touch and lifts his hand to bring it down on his arse again. And then he does it again and again and again. It’s a strain on the muscles in his arm and he thinks that his palm might hurt as much as Liam’s backside, but nothing will ever be as satisfying as seeing the angry red spread out on Liam’s white skin wherever Noel brings his hand down. He can imagine the way it will bruise purple and green if he hits him right there again and a little harder, and so he does, methodically paints the imprints of his hand over Liam’s arse until they muddle into one big red stain.

In the beginning Liam only grunts a little, but Noel starts to wear him out and soon his little grunts turn into suspiciously wet sounding gasps. He sounds right pathetic crying with his face pressed into the cushions and Noel feels his hand swatting down harder. “Noel”, he hears him whimper quietly and Noel chooses to ignore him in favour of hitting that spot that seems to sting particularly bad, but Liam gets louder and even turns his head to try and look at him when he whines again, “Noel!”

Noel stops his hand mid air and scowls, “What did you say?” He’s very content with how angry he sounds and Liam seems to get what he means.

Liam blinks apologetically and mumbles, “Daddy. How long til you’re done?” And god, he has Noel throbbing in his jeans with his bitten, pouty lips and those watering big eyes.

“Can’t take it anymore, kid?”, Noel mocks, but suddenly his voice isn’t as hard anymore. He still brings his hand down again and makes his face look strict when he says, “You’ll have to take it til I’m done, understand me?”

Liam nods and his eyes are glassy when he answers, “Alright, daddy.” He turns his face back into the sofa when Noel hits him again, but this time – though still wet with tears – his gasps sound a little different and Noel could swear that he’s moving his hips in time with his swats. He lets him do it, because it doesn’t really lessen the satisfaction of feeling his hand smack painfully against Liam’s arse. He isn’t really sure himself for how long he wants to keep spanking Liam, maybe until his arm becomes too heavy to lift, but then Liam’s body tenses and he’s grunting again and goes rigid when Noel hits him again, and makes a loud, desperate noise, then slumps over again, breathing heavily.

Abruptly Noel stops his movement and asks incredulously, “Liam, did you just come?” Liam doesn’t answer and Noel considers smacking him again but squeezes his hand underneath Liam’s body instead and sweeps through the sticky fluid there to confirm his suspicion. He should be angry and maybe punish Liam some more, but when he looks at Liam motionlessly sunken into the cushions Noel doesn’t find it in him to do more. He pulls his hand out from underneath him and tries to drag Liam into a more comfortable position, but he’s too heavy and Noel doesn’t get him any further than a few centimetres.

“Lie down properly”, he says and crouches down next to where Liam’s head is rested on the sofa. Liam turns his face towards him and Noel repeats, “Liam, get on your back, come on.” He stands back up when Liam nods in agreement and helps him sort through his limbs and settle onto his back and in the cushions. His jeans are still down at his knees and Noel takes his shoes off and pulls his pants off completely. Liam’s shirt has ridden up to his chest and Noel can see his cock lying soft against his thigh. He looks properly out of it, but Noel is still straining against his jeans and his blood is pulsing with want.

“Liam”, he says and hopes that he’ll open his eyes.

Liam opens his eyes and blinks at him slowly, “Daddy”, he says.

Noel huffs out a relieved breath and threads his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Gonna be good for daddy, kid?”, he asks and moves his hand in soothing strokes over Liam’s head.

Liam sounds far away when he nods, “Yeah”, but it’s enough for Noel to climb onto the sofa with him and settle between his thighs. Liam smiles up at him and moves his hands along Noel’s arms and down to the hem of his shirt where he tries to tug it up. Noel gets the hint and hastily winds himself out of the shirt, making Liam sigh contently and run his hands all over Noel’s upper body, touching everywhere he can get to.

“Gonna let me fuck you?”, Noel asks and prays that the little package of lube is still tucked into the pocket of his jeans when Liam nods quietly. It is still there, and Noel shows it to Liam before he rips it open and squirts a good portion on his fingers. He sits up on his knees and squeezes his aching dick through his jeans, then moves his lubed up fingers between Liam’s thighs and nudges them against his hole. Liam’s breathing goes heavy, but he doesn’t object in any way, so Noel presses a little harder and sinks a finger inside him. He feels so hot around him and Noel has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second, so he doesn’t lose it and comes inside his pants just like that.

He gets another finger in hurriedly and Liam’s face scrunches up in pain a little, but he doesn’t say anything, so Noel keeps going. It’s way too early, but Noel forces a third finger inside Liam and fucks them in and out. He aims for Liam’s prostate to make up for the pain and soothes his own consciousness with the little sounds of pleasure he can draw out of Liam even though his cock stays soft. His fingers move more easily inside him now and Noel decides that that is enough preparation, time to get to it for real.

He opens his jeans and tugs them down far enough to pull out his cock. It’s already dripping heavily with precome, so he decides to leave the lube, angles up Liam’s legs and leans over him, positioning his cock at his entrance. He supports himself with one hand next to Liam’s head and slowly guides himself inside, stretching Liam out more around him. Liam’s eyes are open wide now and Noel isn’t sure what he’s supposed to read in them, but Liam’s arms are wrapped around him, his hands securely holding onto his back and that’s enough for Noel to keep on pushing until he’s fully inside and his hips rest against Liam’s arse.

He stills for a minute to let Liam get used to the intrusion and to give himself a moment to get himself together and keep from coming. Even if he doesn’t have to make Liam come, he still wants to make this last for a little while longer, savour the feeling of Liam pliant and sweet underneath him. He slowly draws out, enjoying the drag of Liam around him, and thrusts back inside, building up a rhythm. Liam’s grip on his back becomes more urgent when Noel speeds up and he winds his dirty hand into Liam’s hair again to pull him in for a kiss. He slips Liam his tongue immediately, giving him something to suck on and calm him. Because there’s no way he’s stopping now. Liam is too warm inside and too tight around Noel’s cock for him to not finish like this.

Noel already feels like he’s right on the edge, only needs a little more. He grinds himself into Liam faster, concentrates on the way he slides in and out of him so easily now and the little noises Liam is making while they’re kissing. He pulls at Liam’s hair harder and breaks the kiss, watching Liam while panting heavily above him. He looks so young suddenly with his eyes so big and his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. Fucking pretty he is, Noel’s boy, and so good, letting Noel fuck him like this.

“Being so good, Liam”, Noel tells him and Liam smiles. “Gonna make me come like such a good boy”, Noel pants, “gonna come inside you, fill you right up, Liam.”

Liam hugs him tighter, nearly drowns Noel in his long arms, and mumbles “Alright, daddy” into Noel’s ear. And that drives Noel over the edge, he keeps fucking Liam while he comes hard inside him and finally collapses on top of him. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to move again, but Liam’s hands keep pulling at him and trying to push him to the side, so he gives in and rolls off Liam to squeeze between him and the backrest. He wants to make Liam go and get some cleaning supplies, but the way that Liam’s body is still completely slack against his side has Noel doubting that he’ll be able to sit up let alone go to the bathroom.

“How are you?”, he asks him and turns his head, so he can look at Liam’s face. His eyelids are drooping and he looks like he’s already half asleep. “I’m going to get a towel”, Noel says and makes to climb over him, but Liam’s arms come up to hold him back.

“No, stay with me”, he says and he almost sounds like crying, so Noel lets himself drop back into the cushions. He wriggles out of his jeans to get comfortable and squeezes his arm under Liam’s neck, so he can pull him close. Liam sniffles a little and for lack of anything resembling a real tissue Noel pulls up Liam’s shirt to wipe his nose with. They drift off to sleep some time later, Liam’s head still resting heavily on Noel’s arm, but Noel doesn’t care. Liam is warm and sure against his chest.


End file.
